Never Let Me Go
by Haley Jade
Summary: Starts out after Nathan collapses during a basketball game. Nathan and Haley are doing great, but Brooke and Lucas aren't. NALEY! BRUCAS! Couples may change.
1. First Everything

**Disclaimer**: Yeah so I don't own any of the characters, sadly. _Ohhh_ … The things I would do to Nathan Scott/James Lafferty… hmm.. anyhow, let me stop dreaming. I don't own One Tree Hill or the characters involved until otherwise noted.

**Summary**: My take on the episode "_With Arms Wide Open_" This is the way **I think **it should have gone, and guess what. It's my story! So that's how its gunna go! Actually, maybe not how it should have gone – but just how I would have liked to see it go!

Haley James sat on the edge of her bed as she dialed her boyfriend Nathan Scott's number for the umpteenth time since she'd gotten home from the basketball game. As soon as it rang, it went directly to his voicemail. She sighed as she ended the call and laid back. Tears began to trickle down her cheeks, falling to her bed spread. As though she had just gotten an idea, she stood up quickly and dialed a new number into her phone.

"Hales" Lucas Scott, Nathan's half-brother, and Haley's best friend, said as he answered the phone. "I've been worried completely sick about you. How are you holding up"

At his comment, Haley broke down in tears. She couldn't help it, nor could she stop the tears from flowing freely as if rain was pouring from her eyes in torrents. "I'm not" she choked through her uncontrollable sobs. "I'm so worried about Nathan. He'd been so cranky lately, and I noticed it. How come I'm not a good enough girlfriend to get on his case when he tells me nothing is wrong, and I disagree" she managed to ramble.

"Haley, calm down. You're lucky it's me you're talking to, or else someone else wouldn't have been able to understand the Crying Haley language" Lucas joked.

Haley forced a smile, which comforted her a bit and quieted her sobs, although the tears were still rolling down her cheeks with no sign of letting up anytime in the near future unless the impossible happened. "Thanks, Luke" she sighed as she wiped her face with the sleeve of her shirt. She held the sleeve to her face for a moment, realizing it was one of Nathan's long sleeved Tree Hill Raven's T-Shirts. "Luke, I just really care about him. I feel like somehow, it's MY fault…"

"It's not" a scruffy, mumbled voice said from behind her. Haley spun around to see Nathan standing in her bedroom doorway.

"I'll talk to you later" Haley whispered into her telephone as she hit the off button. The phone slid out of her hand to the floor as Nathan slumped down on her bed. She hurried to his side. "Oh Nate" she cried as she gently pulled his now fragile body into her arms. "I was so worried about you"

Nathan slowly tipped his head up to look into her eyes. A tear rolled down his cheek. "I'm so, so sorry…" he choked.

"Sh" she cooed into his ear. "Its okay, baby."

Nathan slowly sat upright, wrapping his arms around Haley weakly, but as best as he could. "No, Haley" he said sternly. His voice was raspy and he sounded exhausted. "It's not okay. I let you down." He cried softy as his tears rolled from his cheeks and settled on her shoulder. "When I fell to the floor tonight, I was so scared; I was so terrified. Then I saw you, and I promised myself that if I could just get up, and walk over to you, and tell you how much I need you, how much I want you, then nothing else mattered."

Haley pulled away and looked deep into his eyes. She saw, in that moment, all the love she'd ever need in her life. She kissed his lips gently. "Haley, I love you" he whispered. "Promise me you'll never let me go."

"I promise" she whispered as they held each other for a while longer, until they fell asleep in one another's arms.

Haley woke up to the feel of unusual warmth cuddled in her arms. She opened her eyes to see her own two arms tangled up in a mess of light purple bed sheets and mixed with another pair of arms. She looked up, and looked to the body laying still next to her. She smiled and sighed happily as her eyes roamed up past a bare muscular chest, and onto her boyfriend's gorgeous sleeping face. She grinned so bright the sun paled in comparison. Nathan's eyes fluttered open slowly, and he looked into her eyes. "Good morning, beautiful" Nathan whispered as he nestled his face between her neck and collar bone.

"A very good morning it is" she replied with a slight giggle. She brushed her fingertips down the length of Nathan's chest. He smiled. "How are you feeling" she asked him, suddenly concerned and quite aware of the reason he had spent the night.

Nathan groaned. His whole body ached, from the tips of his toes to the tip top of his head. In short, he felt like shit, but just waking up next to her took a lot of that physical pain away. "I feel like every muscle in my body is mad at me."

"Good" she retorted with an underlying tone of anger in her voice. Nathan sighed. "Baby, you know we're going to have to talk about this sometime."

"I know… I just wish sometime wasn't now" he grumbled. Haley sat up and turned to face him. He had expected her to be angry, but by the look on her face, he knew she was just concerned. "He was just pushing me so hard, Hales. I didn't know what else to do. I had to be better. He's always telling me I'll never be better. I wanted to prove that I had _always_ been the better player."

Haley kissed Nathan's lips lightly. "Nate, I think he's always known you were better – that's why he pushes you so hard.

Nathan shook his head."No, he's so conceited and full of himself. I wanted to – no, I had to prove him wrong."

"Oh" Haley looked directly at him so hard Nathan felt as if she was staring a black hole right through his head. "I wasn't aware that taking drugs was the way to go about that."

Nathan looked down. "Haley, I know I let you down. I screw up a lot, ok? And I don't want to be that guy anymore."

Haley stood up from her spot on the bed and looked at him. "Nathan you have to decide who you want to be, then, and how you're going to get there."

He looked into her eyes from across the room. "I want to be somebody who is good enough to be seen with you."

Haley smiled. "You already are – minus the drug issue, you know. You got your one screw up out of the way. You only get one, the whole relationship."

"So you mean for the rest of my life… I can't screw up" he said laughing.

"Exactly" Haley replied as she sat on his lap, straddling him. She bent her head down and kissed him, rocking her body back and forth as they kissed. Haley stopped, and Nathan looked up at her. She smiled and began to slip her shirt up and over her head. She discarded it by throwing it on the floor beside her bed.

"Haley" he questioned. He knew she wanted to wait until marriage to have sex, and was completely surprised by this motion. "What are you doing" She smiled again as she began kissing down Nathan's neck and chest. She left a trail of kisses down one side of his chest, around his belly button, and back up his chest again to his mouth. He began kissing her back, and taking her remaining clothes off her slowly. Nathan repositioned the two of them so that he was on top of her, his thumbs hooked on the top of her pajama pants. He looked up at her, as she smiled at him sexily. "Haley, are you sure" he questioned her once again. She nodded her head and kissed him deeply. He slowly slipped her pants off, and also discarded those to the side of the bed in a messy pile of their other garments. The two laid in front of one another completely naked.

Instead of getting embarrassed and trying to hide her body from Nathan as she had done all the times when her shirt had lifted and showed some bare skin of her stomach or back. Instead she ran her own finger down her chest to her tummy, and smiled. "I want you" she whispered huskily. Nathan grinned and kissed her forehead, her nose, and down to her mouth. The two kissed, their tongues entering one another's mouths, exploring the deepest depths possible. "Nathan" Haley purred"I need you…"

Nathan slowly opened Haley's legs as she smiled up at him. He positioned himself in between her legs, and scooted forward a bit. "Are you sure you're sure" he said.

She nodded and pulled him into her by his back. Haley gritted her teeth and dug her nails into his back. He slid into her slowly, and then back out. Nathan bent his mouth down as they kissed and thrust into one another. The two were that way for quite a while, and then Haley let out a cry of ecstasy. She arched her body upward allowing Nathan to enter her more deeply. Their breaths both quickened, and Haley experienced her own orgasm until Nathan came and collapsed on top of her, their breathing heavy and their bodies sweaty. He brushed Haley's matted-with-sweat-hair out of her face, and kissed her sweetly. "I love you" he whispered into her ear.

She smiled. "I love you, too" she cooed. "Thank you."

Nathan wrapped the comforter around the two of them and looked at her oddly. "For what"

"Being my first everything…" she whispered. She snuggled her head into his shoulder.

Nathan smiled and laughed lightly. Haley looked at him as if to say 'What?' He just smiled again. "We just fit perfectly together. In everyway" he said as he gently kissed her cheek. The two drifted off to sleep in one another's arms again.

Haley awoke to a knock on her bed room door. "Hales, it's just me" a female voice said through the door. "Haley, I know you're in there – your car is outside."

Haley grumbled as she unfolded Nathan's arms from around her and gathered up some clothes. She quickly slipped on her clothes and exited her bedroom. "Hey, Peyton" she said with a smile.

"Oh my god" Peyton giggled. "I know that look."

"What are you talking about" Haley said shocked.

"You've got a new glow about you, Haley James… and I know _that_ kind of glow" she said grinning. "Come on, let's go downstairs. I'll make you some coffee, and you can give me all the steamy details."

The two girls laughed and headed downstairs. Peyton made the two some coffee and Haley told Peyton all about her morning with Nathan, in juicy detail. Peyton just laughed. "Why are you still laughing" Haley asked her.

"I'm just so happy for you, Hales" Peyton grinned as she pulled Haley into a hug. "It's about time."

"Peyt" Haley whispered. "He told me, last night, that he loves me."

"Aw" Peyton squealed. "I love it. Oh, I really love it. My two best friends… together, and in LOVE"

Suddenly Peyton and Haley heard footsteps coming from upstairs. "Who's in love" Nathan said as he rounded the corner into the kitchen, now fully dressed. Haley blushed as Nathan walked behind her and kissed her neck. "Other than me, of course."


	2. Are You Married Yet?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything in this story until mentioned otherwise! Trust me, if I did own anything (aka James Lafferty) I would definitely not be online posting a story, I'd be living it. Hehe.

**Author's Note**: I don't know where I'm going with this, really. I just... type whatever comes to mind. If you guys want to see something happen, let me know - maybe it will! I know this is short, but... oh well. They'll get longer as it goes along!

After Peyton had left Haley's house, Haley and Nathan sat quietly in her bedroom, on completely opposite sides of the room. They sat and stared around the room, twiddling their thumbs. They would end up looking at each other, at precisely the same time, smile nervously and look back down at their own hands. "Haley…" Nathan started.

"Nathan…" Haley started at the exact same time. They both looked up at one another and laughed. "You go first."

"Did I pressure you? Is that why you did that?" Nathan said getting up and walking to the bed, where Haley sat. He sat next to her. "Because if that's the case, then I'm really sorry… I don't want you to regret anything."

Haley took his hand in hers and smiled. She looked deep into his eyes. "No… Nathan, no," she whispered. "I've been wanting to, actually."

Nathan cocked his head at her, with a surprised expression. "You have?" he questioned her.

"God Nathan" she said as she put her hand on his cheek. "I love you. You're my first love… and it's just like the tattoo that I got."

Nathan laughed, and Haley eyed him confused. "Just how is _sex_ like a _tattoo_?"

"Most girls regret their first time, kind of like people regret tattoos. The way I feel with you right now is amazing, and if twenty years from now I can look at that tattoo and feel for just a little while how I do right now when I'm with you – that's okay. I'll never regret my first time because I know how in love I am. We may not be together forever, but the tattoo and you being my first are going to be my constant reminders of what we have right now. It's my way of remembering you, no – remembering **us** forever," she said as she kissed him lightly.

Nathan pulled away and looked deep into her eyes. "You're wrong," he mumbled.

"What?"

Nathan got down off the bed and kneeled in front of Haley on one knee. Haley gasped and watched Nathan as he took a box out of his pocket. He flipped it open revealing a gorgeous diamond ring. "Haley, you're wrong when you say that we may not be together forever. I've never felt this way before about a girl. There have been times when I thought that I was in love, but I've found the truth with you. I want to be with you forever, I want to give you all that I have to offer. I want you to help me turn into the man that I want to become – the kind of man that you deserve. Haley, will you marry me?"

Haley just sat there stunned staring at Nathan. She kept opening her mouth, moving it to form words – but nothing came out. "Yes!" she managed to squeak out. Nathan slipped the ring on her finger and jumped up, gathering her in his arms. He wiped the tear that slid down her cheek.

"I love you baby, I don't know what I'd ever do without you," Nathan said as he wiped his own tears off his own cheeks.

"And now… you'll never have to find out," she said as she kissed him passionately. The two fell onto her bed and did a repeat session of their morning together.

The two woke up in a tangled mess of their naked bodies wrapped around one another. Haley giggled as she smiled at her boyfriend as she opened his eyes. "Good… uh," Nathan stopped, glancing at the clock. "Good night," he said laughing. Haley giggled again. "Why are you laughing?"

"I could get used to this," she said as she snuggled up against him closer and kissed his neck. Suddenly she stopped and groaned. "Oh man…" she said.

"What? Baby, what's wrong" Nathan asked, getting worried.

"Sore," she said with a giggle. "For the first time in my life – sore is great!"

Nathan winked. "You trying to say I'm great in bed?" he asked.

"No..." she said flatly, and then smiled. "You're amazing." The two began kissing, when suddenly they a knock at the bed room door. "Ugh."

"What is this, interrupt Nathan and Haley day?" Nathan said as he groaned. He grabbed his boxers and his shorts and quickly pulled them on. He handed Haley her shirt and pajama bottoms. "Hold on," he called towards the door. He walked over to the door and stood there until Haley was dressed and had her hair unruffled. Nathan opened the door. "What do you…?" he started until he saw the person he was facing.

"Where's Haley?" a distraught Brooke Davis said as she entered the room, just pushing past Nathan and collapsing into Haley's arms.

"Tigger, what's wrong" Haley said as Brooke cried in her arms. Haley kept rubbing Brooke's back as she sobbed. 'Go downstairs, please?' Haley mouthed to Nathan. He nodded and left the room.

Brooke pulled back and looked at Haley. "Tutor girl, I think your best friend is a cheater," she said as she continued crying.

Haley wiped Brooke's tears away from her cheeks and sighed. "Aw Brooke, I don't think so," she cooed. "With whom would he be cheating"

"Peyton," Brooke mumbled. "She's also known as my best friend, the intellectual one."

Haley pulled Brooke up onto the bed, and out of her lap. "I really don't think so," Haley said sincerely. She really didn't think Lucas had it in him to cheat on someone, especially not after he'd been talking about how happy he was with Brooke. "No, I know he's not cheating on you, Brooke – he's happy with you."

"Are you sure?" Brooke whispered. "Because I really couldn't take it if he was."

"I'm sure," Haley assured her. "How about we go downstairs, and get some coffee, and just chill out. Me, you, and Nathan. Sound good?"

Brooke nodded and the two made their way to Haley's kitchen where Nathan was already making coffee. He smiled meekly at Brooke, not knowing what was wrong. "Thought you might like some coffee," he said as he handed Brooke and Haley a cup of coffee each.

Brooke laughed and Nathan looked at her strangely. "Are you two married yet? Because you guys think too alike," she said as she sipped her coffee. Nathan and Haley exchanged glances and smiled at one another. "Oh my god, you are aren't you?"

Haley laughed and Nathan shook his head. "No, Brooke… but," Haley said as she showed Brooke her hand. "We're engaged!"


	3. Then Theyll Have to accept us

**Author's Note: Okay okay... I know this is short, its not even a friggen page. LOL. But, I had to do this so that when I post the next chapter I don't have to do the whole school week or anything. And this just... kind of... opens up for more. Get it?**

Monday morning had come, time for the newly engaged couple to make a trip to Tree Hill High. Haley and Nathan had spent the night at Haley's as her parents would be gone for the rest of the week; although, if they were home – they wouldn't have cared anyway. Haley's parents loved Nathan because they saw how happy he made their daughter. If only Nathan's parents could feel the same…

"Nathan" Haley said as she towel dried her hair. Nathan was just getting out of the shower and had nothing but a towel wrapped around him, beads of water still covering his body.

"Yes" he said as he dropped the towel and started the drying process. He ran the towel down his chest, and smiled at Haley, walking over to her and kissing her sweetly.

Haley began kissing him back and then stopped. She pushed him away lightly. "No. School this morning, you know? Anyway, we need to talk."

Nathan groaned and looked at her. "About what"

"Your parents. How the hell are we supposed to tell them we're getting married" she asked.

"Well, I was thinking – Friday, we go get married. Us and the gang. And then my parents have to accept it" he said smiling. He pulled on his boxers and his jeans.

"But what if they don't, Nathan" she said as she sat on the bed.

Nathan walked towards her and stood in between her legs. He pulled her arms around his back, and bent his face towards hers. "If they don't, it doesn't matter. I'll have everything I'll ever need."

Haley smiled and the two kissed. "I love you, Nathan."

"I love you, too, Haley," Nathan whispered as he burried his face into her shoulder. "More than you'll ever know."


	4. What do you have planned?

Author's Note: I know the last chapter was really short, it wasn't even a chapter really, but once you read this one – I think you'll understand why I had to do that to you guys. Plus, like someone pointed out – after the last episode of One Tree Hill – there needed to be some NALEY Fluff.

Disclaimer: I **_still_ do not own** any of this. Although… I'm sure if I did own James Lafferty I would definitely, DEFINITELY have some fun things to write about. _Hehehehehe_. Anyway, onto the chapter!

Haley and Nathan's week went by surprisingly quick, and as close to normal as it could get. With school work, basketball practice, and wedding plan's… Nathan and Haley felt as though they hadn't spent a minute of time together. At night, they'd simply tell each other they loved one another, and fall asleep. They hardly saw each other at school except for lunch. Even with them living together, they didn't see much of each other. Thursday night came, and they finally had some time together, but they were sharing it with the gang.

"They'll be here in like twenty minutes," Haley said to Nathan as she brushed her hair out of her face. Nathan was sitting on the couch, his eyes seemingly closing more every second. "Don't you dare fall asleep," she said as she sat down on his lap.

Nathan's eyes shot open and he smiled at her. "I wasn't falling asleep."

"Oh, sure," she said as she planted a kiss on his lips.

Nathan kissed her back, and smiled again. "It was just my plan, and it worked perfectly."

He tickled her lightly, and she squealed. "Oh did it?"

"You're sitting on my lap, aren't you?" he said with a sly smile as he kissed her again. The two began a heated make out session, when their door opened.

"Man, can't you guys wait for the honey moon?" Brooke said as she walked in holding hands with Lucas.

"It's _only_ one more night," Peyton added with a laugh.

The whole gang walked in behind them and broke out into a fit of giggles. "Way to knock, guys," Nathan said sarcastically. Everyone laughed even harder. "So what are we doing?"

Brooke stepped in front of the group and grabbed Haley's hand, pulling her off of Nathan's lap. "Us girls have something planned, and you boys… well, who knows," she said smiling with a wink in Nathan's direction.

Haley looked at Brooke wide-eyed. "Brooke, what are you planning?"

"Oh, you'll see tutor girl," she said. She eyed Haley up and down. "That outfit is not acceptable for where we're going. Here, change into this," she said as she handed her a bag.

Haley looked at Nathan with pleading eyes, but he just laughed. She walked into the bedroom defeated and proceeded to change. "So what _do you_ have planned, Brooke?" Nathan asked her.

"It's Haley's bachelorette party," Brooke replied with a slight smirk. "And don't worry, Natey Boy, I do have something planned for you, as well."

Nathan's eyes lit up. "This should be fun," he said smiling.

Just then Haley walked out into the living room with a wide grin on her face. She was wearing black stiletto heels, a mid thigh length skirt (actually, not short at all considering Brooke Davis picked it out!), and a tight fitting pink sweater. Haley's face beamed with pure delight as she saw her fiancé's eyes light up, once again for the second time in minutes. Lucas and Jake whistled, and Brooke and Peyton cheered. "Lookin' hot, Hales!" Peyton commented.

"Okay, she is so not going out like that," Nathan stammered.

Haley walked over to him, leaning down to kiss him lightly. "Oh, but I am, lover boy," she grinned. She whispered in his ear, "Don't worry – I'm coming home to you."

Nathan smiled a wide grin and kissed Haley lightly. "Have fun," he said with a laugh.

"Oh… she will," Brooke giggled. The girls left the apartment and left the boys to themselves.

"So?" Nathan asked.

Just then the door opened and Tim, Skills, Mouth, and the rest of the basketball team walked in. "It's party time, boys," Tim said as he set down a case of beer.

"Oh god," Nathan grumbled. "What exactly do you guys have planned?" Nathan was worried. Tim had a gleam in his eyes that Nathan knew all too well, and knowing that Brooke had something to do with the plans made it even more obvious. He figured this night would include lots of alcohol, and a half naked girl jumping from a cake, only to lose the rest of her clothes shortly after.

"Peyt, Brooke, where are you taking me?" Haley said as she tried to pull off the blind fold over her eyes. A hand guided her own away from her eyes. Haley was seated between Brooke and Peyton in the back of a limo. She groaned and set her hands down at her side. It was useless to fight, she knew she wouldn't win. She was outnumbered.

"You'll see, Tutor Girl, and trust me… you'll like the view," Brooke giggled.

Nathan opened a beer and took a long hard swallow. "Man… these are going to be my last beers as an unmarried man," Nathan said with a smirk.

"Yeah man, so let's make this a good night, shall we?" Tim said with a grin. He walked to the apartment door and opened it up, allowing four pretty girls to walk in; two brunettes, a blonde, and a redhead. "Let's get this party started!" Tim shouted as the redhead turned on a radio and the girls started dancing.

One of the brunettes and the blonde focused all their attention on Nathan, knowing he was the man of the hour. The other two girls focused on the rest of the boys. The brunette jumped on top of Nathan for a lap dance. Nathan laughed and watched the girls dancing in front of him. He couldn't help but feel a little bit guilty, but he also knew Haley would probably end up watching a bunch of naked men, so why not enjoy it? _And hey_, Nathan thought, _I can look as long as I don't touch._

Finally the limo stopped, and Brooke took the blind fold off of Haley's eyes. Haley looked out the window and saw that they were parked in front of a flashy strip club. "Oh god," Haley laughed as she was drug out of the car.

"Come on Hales, you're getting married tomorrow – this is your last night of freedom, let's make it good," Peyton said as the three girls walked into the strip joint with their arms linked, their steps in unison.

Haley looked around at all the women screaming, and the men prancing around in hardly anything. Guilt passed her conscience and she looked at the other two girls who were already hooting and hollering with the rest of the women. "Guys…" Haley mumbled. "I'm almost married; I can't be looking at this kind of stuff…"

"Hales, what do you think Nathan's doing right now?" Brooke said with a slight laugh.

Haley nodded her head. "True, he's having a good time – I will, too!" Haley cheered as she started towards a seat at the front of the club. "Take it off!" She screamed to the wanna-be fireman on stage. He grinned and threw his black shirt at her, it landing on her head.


	5. Dearly Beloved

**Author's Note:** Sorry sorry sorryyy! I know I haven't updated in **f o r e v e r**…! I'm really sorry; I've just been super duper busy! I'll try to do much better now, though! I hope these 4 pages make up for it! )

* * *

"Come on, Tutor Girl," Brooke said as she pushed a rather tipsy Haley into the house, although Haley could walk perfectly fine on her own. "Would you stop looking at the flowers, _YOU_ planted them!"

"Sorry, _Cheery_," Haley remarked sarcastically. Peyton giggled from behind the girls. Haley turned and grumbled something at Peyton, which made the two erupt in laughter. "Shhh… we're going to wake Nathan up!"

"Not really," Nathan said from inside. All three girls jumped, practically out of their own skin, and Nathan, noticing this, laughed. "Sorry."

Haley sauntered over to him and sat herself on his lap. "I love you," Haley said as she began kissing him.

"And that is our cue to exit," Peyton said as she grabbed Brooke. "Come on, let's go." The two girls laughed and left the apartment.

"What'd _you_ do tonight," Haley asked Nathan as she continued kissing his neck.

"Watched some strippers, drank some beer – you know, that typical shit," Nathan moaned as Haley nibbled at his earlobe. "And you, my lovely fiancé, what were _you_ up to tonight?"

Haley giggled as she kissed up and down Nathan's neck and his collarbone. "Oh _you know_," she slurred. "Watched some wanna be firemen parade around the stage in their suspenders and fire hats… but," she said as she paused to kiss him deeply on the mouth. "All I could think about was you, and how amazingly happy I am to become your wife tomorrow afternoon."

Nathan looked into Haley's eyes and grinned. "I can't wait to be able to call you my wife," he said as he rearranged them so he was lying overtop of her on the couch, in between her legs. Nathan made a muffled sound from his throat, "You look amazing tonight," he said roughly as he kissed her and leaned his pelvis onto hers.

Haley giggled as Nathan playfully nipped at her neck. She ran her hands down the length of his stomach and back up again. "You always look amazing," he said thoughtfully with a smile. She pulled Nathan's face down to hers so she could kiss him. "I love you."

The two began a heated make out session, and when they ended up making it from the couch to the bedroom naked, Nathan pulled away. "That's enough…" he said as he moved back and eyed her body.

"Baby? What's wrong…?" Haley asked him as she scooted towards him. She put her hand on his cheek and looked into his eyes.

"Nothing's wrong. We haven't had sex since that first day – and I think we should wait until tomorrow night," he said smiling. He ran his fingers across her chest. "Although this is going to be hard to do."

"Speaking of hard," giggled Haley. Nathan grinned and pulled the comforter up past his groin area and lay on his back. Haley snuggled up onto him, her chest pressing against his, her head resting in the crook of his neck. "Goodnight baby, I love you."

Nathan lightly kissed the top of her head and smiled. "Goodnight beautiful, I love you," he said as he heard her breath slowing. He smiled as he saw she was fast asleep already. He smiled to himself one last time as he kissed her head again, and drifted off to sleep himself comfortably with the love of his life lying in his arms.

* * *

Nathan woke up alone for the first time all week. He began to panic until he realized today was his wedding day, but then started to panic about other things. He grumbled and got out of bed, without throwing any clothes on. He walked out of his bed room and into the kitchen. "Whoa, bro," Lucas said shielding his eyes. "Clothes please."

Nathan laughed. "My house, clothing is only an option," Nathan said as he grabbed orange juice from the refrigerator and drank straight from the carton. He saw a note taped to the side of it.

'_Hey baby,_' it read. '_First, stop drinking from the carton. Second, I went to go get ready with the girls. I'll see you there. Love you – Hales_.'

Nathan laughed and grabbed a glass, pouring the juice into it. "What time do we have to go by?" Lucas asked.

"Two o'clock we should probably leave for the church," Nathan said as he smiled. He walked into the bedroom and threw some shorts on, and walked back into the living room and sat down next to Lucas. "I can't believe it man."

"Can't believe what?" Lucas said as he put down the newspaper he was reading and faced his little brother.

"I'm getting married today," Nathan said. Lucas thought as though it was Nathan reassuring himself that he wasn't dreaming. "Luke, I love her. I couldn't imagine my life without her. She's changed me. She's made me who I am right now, and I just…" Nathan choked up and tried to blink the tears away from his eyes, but failed. Tears slid down his cheeks, slowly at first – and then with so much force there was no way to stop them. "I love her, Luke. She's the only woman for me."

Lucas smiled at his baby brother and looked at his face. Right then, Lucas could see how much Nathan really cared about Haley. "Nate," he said as he grinned. "She thinks the world of you. You've changed her, too, trust me. You two are a fairy tale. You're going to live happily ever after."

Nathan smiled and wiped off his cheeks. "What do you say we get ready?" Nathan laughed. "Damn I sound like a girl, huh?" Lucas laughed and shook his head. "All we need is Tim and Jake."

"They'll be at the church. Jake has to get Jenny ready, so Tim went with him, to give us some brother time," Lucas said as he stood up.

Nathan stood up too. "Thanks man," he said as he held out his fist.

"No problem," Lucas said as they bumped fists. They laughed and then hugged, quickly – but it was a tender moment and they both knew it.

Nathan walked into the bedroom and handed Lucas his suit. "Here you go, man," he said grinning.

"Oh shit – I'm just going to look so sexy – you better watch your girl," Lucas said jokingly.

Nathan laughed. "Yeah, sure man. She's not going to be able to take her eyes off me to even glance at you," Nate said as he walked into his bathroom and grabbed a shower.

He got out of the shower and dried off, and then put on his tuxedo. He stopped and looked in the mirror, new tears glistening in the corner of his eyes. "Oh stop you big baby," Lucas said from behind him. Nate quickly wiped away the tears and looked at Luke in the mirror. "Here," Luke said as he straightened out his little brother's tie from behind. "Much better."

"I think we should get going now," Nate said – mostly to himself – as he looked at his watch.

"Ready?" Luke said as he grabbed his keys.

"More than you'll ever know," Nathan said smiling as the two headed out the door.

* * *

Meanwhile Peyton, Brooke, and Karen were standing in a back room of the chapel awaiting Haley's exit from the bathroom. None of them had seen her dress, or how she'd done her hair – and we're completely ecstatic and couldn't wait a bit. The girls, minus Haley, were all dressed in the same bride's maid's dresses. They were a pale pink color, with a halter top and crisscross back. There were little roses embroidered on the top straps, and a single pink rose was pinned to each girl's chest.

"Get ready," Haley said as the girls saw the bathroom door knob turning. Haley stepped out in a long, white strapless dress with sequence dancing across the top. She had on a long flowing veil with pink roses pinned into her hair which she had flowing down with subtle loose bouncing curls. Her makeup was a barely there touch of pink on her cheeks, and clear lip gloss. Her brown eyes stood out even more so today then they usually did on a normal day. They were bright and full of joy. All of the girls broke out into gasps.

"Haley you look gorgeous," Karen said as she enveloped Haley in a tearful hug. Peyton and Brooke followed suit.

"You're going to ruin my makeup," Haley said with a giggle, trying to rub the tears from her cheeks lightly as to not disrupt the color on her cheek bones.

"Okay ladies, it's about time," Peyton said as she glanced at the clock. "You'll knock him dead looking like that," Peyton whispered in her ear as she kissed her cheek.

"Thanks Peyt," Haley smiled. "Thanks you guys for being here..." Haley said as she choked back more tears.

"That's what family is for," Brooke said with a smile.

"Let's get this show on the road," Karen grinned.

And so it began the beginning of the most wonderful day of Haley and Nathan's young lives…

* * *

Nathan stood at the alter, awaiting the entrance of his bride. He smiled at Tim, Jake, and Luke all standing beside him as the best men. His three best friends all shared the honor of being best man – as Nathan couldn't pick just one. Nathan smiled at Jake's parents sitting in a front pew with Jenny, and then looked around at the few other guests. Keith, the basketball team, Whitey, The River court Crew, Mouth, and a select few from school were seated in front of him – ready to watch his wedding ceremony.

Just then the music sounded, and everyone stood and turned toward the door awaiting the arrival of the bride. Brooke walked out first, smiling at all the guests, followed by Peyton, and then Karen. The three women took their spots by the alter and waited for Haley. Suddenly Haley stepped into view; collective gasps were heard throughout the church. Nathan immediately felt tears falling from his eyes as a grin widened across his face. Haley walked towards him, her own tears falling. Finally she was at the alter.

"_I love you,_" Nathan whispered to her.

"_I love you, too,_" Haley whispered back.

"Dearly beloved," the minister began. "We are gathered here, in the presence of God and of this company, that Nathan Scott and Haley James may be united in holy matrimony. We are here to celebrate and share in the glorious act that God is about to perform - the act by which He converts their love for one another into the holy and sacred estate of marriage. This relationship is an honorable and sacred one, established by our Creator for the welfare and happiness of mankind, and approved by the Apostle Paul as honorable among all men. It is designed to unite two sympathies and hopes into one; and it rests upon the mutual confidence and devotion of husband and wife. May it be in extreme thoughtfulness and reverence, and in dependence upon divine guidance, that you enter now into this holy relationship."

Haley and Nathan snuck glances at one another as the minister continued.

"Being assured that your love and your choice of each other as lifelong companions are in God's will and that you have your families' blessings. I now ask. Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" the minister asked as he looked up at the witnesses in the church.

"I do," Karen said with a smile as she took Haley's right hand and placed it inside Nathan's.

"Nathan Scott," the minister says, turning back to Nathan. "Do you take this woman, Haley James, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, to love and honor for as long as you both shall live?"

Nathan smiled as tears slid down his cheeks. "I do."

The minister turns to Haley and repeats the same thing. "Haley James, do you take this man, Nathan Scott, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, to love and honor for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Haley responds through her tears with a quick squeeze of Nathan's hands.

"We will now exchange the rings," the minister said as he turned to the best men. "May we have the rings?"

Lucas handed the rings to him and smiled. The minister turned to Nathan. He hands one ring to Nathan, and Nathan turns to Haley. "I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I will honor you. I give you this ring as proof to my everlasting love for you. With this ring, I thee wed," Nathan said through uncontrollable sobs as he slipped the ring onto Haley's finger.

The minister, turning to Haley, hands her the ring. She smiles and holds Nathan's hand in hers. "I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I will honor you. I give you this ring as proof to my everlasting love for you. With this ring, I thee wed," she said as she slips the ring onto his finger.

"By the power vested in me," the minister says as Haley and Nathan look at each other eagerly. "I now pronounce you husband and wife." The minister turns and looks at Nathan with a smile, "You may now kiss your bride."

Haley slips her arms around Nathan's neck, and Nathan wraps his arms around her waist. They embrace in a passionate kiss as the guests erupt in applause.

"I now present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Nathan Scott," the minister says as Haley and Nathan walk down the aisle together – their first walk as man and wife.


	6. I Can't Believe it

**Author's Note: **Yes, I'm aware that this is rather short - but there will be longer ones in the **near** future. Trust me ;)

* * *

"I can't believe it…" Lucas said as he held Brooke close to him, as they headed to the reception at Tric, where the cheerleading squad and other various Tree Hill High students were waiting to surprise Haley and Nathan and get the party started right. The wedding party was in a limousine in front of the married couple.

"I know, neither can I," Brooke cooed as she snuggled into her boyfriends arms a little deeper.

Karen smiled at her son and his girlfriend. "I can," she said softly. Everyone looked up at her. "What?" she said innocently.

"They're just so young," Peyton mumbled to no one in particular. "I can't believe its _Nathan_. I would have expected…" Peyton looked around. She glanced at Lucas and made a face, and then shrugged towards Jake. "Definitely him."

Karen laughed quietly to herself, although everyone heard. They all looked at her. "Okay, no offense – I know you all probably thought at one point you were in love – or think you are now… but you all know that what you feel differs from Haley and Nathan's feelings for each other."

The group looked around at each other and then nodded their heads in unison. "You're right," Jake added. "I, for one, am very happy for those two crazy kids." Everyone stopped and looked at him. They all broke out into a fit of giggles. "What?" he asked.

They laughed even harder. "Leave it to **you** to sound like the grandpa," Karen said laughing.

"Yeah, yeah – laugh it up guys," Jake said blushing.

* * *

Nathan ran his finger across Haley's cheek and smiled as they cuddled in the back of their private limousine. He pulled her face to his and whispered, "I love you Mrs. Scott," after he had kissed her deeply.

"I love you, too, **husband**," she replied with a giggle. She breathed out a soft, happy sigh. "I am so happy Nathan. I want this moment to go on forever."

"No, you don't," Nathan said shaking his head.

"And why not?" Haley retorted.

"Because – I promise it's just going to get better than this," he whispered as he nuzzled his face against her. He leaned his forehead against hers and kissed her lips lightly. "I love you Haley."

"I love you, Nathan," she said as she kissed him back.

* * *

Inside Tric, the place was decorated beautifully. A gorgeous hand painted picture of Nathan and Haley was put on the stage, as well as numerous photos of Haley and Nathan alone, as well as a couple. There were pink rose bouquets at each of the tables, and a gorgeous cake decorated in pink roses in a corner near the stage. Everyone stood towards the door, awaiting the couple – when finally – Mouth, the DJ – announced the arrival.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to introduce you to the newly weds – please welcome Nathan and Haley Scott!" Mouth announced and everyone broke into cheers as the couple walked in hand in hand. Everyone threw handfuls of pink rose pedals on the couple as they made their way in.

"Oh… guys, this is beautiful," Haley gushed as her friends came to her side. She hugged them all. "Karen? Did you make that cake?"

Karen nodded and Haley squealed, clutching Karen to herself. "That's a thank you," Nathan said smartly. Everyone laughed.

"Let's get this party started right," Brooke said as she grabbed Nathan and Haley's hands, pulling them onto the dance floor. The guests followed suit.

After a few hours of dancing, they decided it was time to cut the cake. Nathan and Haley stood in front of the cake, starting to cut it. Everyone gathered around. Haley eyed Nathan suspiciously as they both held their pieces of cake. "Okay," Nathan started.

Haley and Nathan counted to three out loud, and then quick spun around. Nathan nailed Lucas in the face with his cake, and Haley smashed hers into Brooke's. Everyone laughed. "Oh my god," Brooke squealed.

Lucas laughed and grabbed her. "Cake looks better on you," he whispered.

Brooke grinned. "Haley, you're lucky its your wedding day!"

"Yeah, yeah," Haley joked.

Nathan and Haley both grabbed two more pieces of cake and fed them sweetly to one another, lightly kissing the excess frosting of one another's lips. "I love you," Haley whispered as she kissed Nathan.

"I love you, too," he smiled.

Next they threw the garter, Mouth catching that, and the bouquet – Brooke catching that. Everyone laughed, and Mouth blushed cutely. Lucas clapped him on the back good heartedly.

Soon, the party was over – everyone heading to their respected homesteads. Nathan and Haley heading off to their apartment after everyone said their congratulations.


End file.
